Uzbekistan Cherubs
'vAbout' We are the Uzbekistan Little Cherubs. The word "little" sounds bad for a football team, so call us the Cherubs. We will win. That is all Colors: White, Green, Black, Royal blue, maroon 'Season 1' Record: 7-5 (1st Seed) Team (and SFL) MVP: Vincenzo Berlin 1ST EVER SFL CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!! 'Season 2' Record: 6-5-1 (3rd Seed) Team MVP: Vincenzo Berlin 'Location' The Uzbekidome of the Little Cherubs of the Great and Powerful Nation of Uzbekistan Tashkent, Uzbekistan 'Depth Chart' underline = Injured Reserve italic = Minor Injuries QB: Vincenzo Berlin (5), Kenny Rodrigo, (1) RB: Derek Monroe (1), J.J. McKenzie (5), Damian McKay (1), Lawrence Litwin (2) WR: Daron Pateo (1), Jared Ashman (4), Robbie Hall (3), Carl Zevatas (2-1 a), Kristopher Siemens (3), Rasheed Ellis (2), Quinton Germany (4) TE: Rosario Mathis (3), Rickey Salinas (6), Jared Shannon (2), Johnathan Derby (1) OG/C: Jack Motta (2), Tyrone Dremmer (2),' Ernesto Sanborn (2), Jim Roberts (6), Roosevelt Rogge (1) OT: Napoleon Bratcher (2), Chaz Musgrove (2 b), Kirk Felter (1) DT: Carter Salamanca (2), Andy Flock (2), Tut Livingston (1), Joe Killings (3), Gregorio Knozin (4) DE: Douglass Hawkins (5), Julius Minerva (4 d), Jay Middendorf (1), Irwin Patricia (1) ILB: Keenan McKnight (4), Vernon Marriner (1), Randy Devoe (1), Friggalicious Bisquéqué (formerly Clif Williams) (1) OLB: 'Hector Lovierto (3), ''Carwell Novacek (6), Jared Tottingham (2) CB: '''Bradley Bernat (3)', Denny Dobbs (3 c), Hudson Mander (2), Terrell Furmann (2), S: Lance Timlin (2), Jayson Burns (5), Whitney Magin (2), Leon Erikssohn (1), Sterling Richt (3) K: Ronald Shepard (4) P: Damon Vanderbilt (2) LS: Curvin Dressler (3) # of years under contract in parenteses. a. Zevatas will receive 6 in season 3, 4 in season 4, and a Team option of 6 in season 6. b. Musgrove will make 13 each year. c. Dobbs makes 14 per season. d. Minerva makes 17 in his first year and 13 in his other years. OWES 44 NEXT YEAR. TRAINING CAMP INVITEES QB: Jack Kev, Ryan Leary O'Ryan RB/FB: Lucius Caecilius, Cory Bennett, Rickey Fellers WR: Jed Ismael, Blaze Goode, Nathan Taylor TE: Seany Kirkland OG/C: Mario Friggell-Linkley, Forrest DuFault, Hoyt Byorn OT: Shabir Al-Shirraz, Rain Bradley, Irvin Smock DE: Abraham Boston, Garrison Menace, Julian Crooms DT: Ivan Victrometer, Roscoe Gallow LB: Eric Haas, Jame Yoshina CB: Rex Lemon, Armond Llorenc S: DeAngelo Whittenbaugh, Roy King, Das Chilkins ST: Giovanni Christoph (LS), Dane Katsarellis (KR), King-Tron Davis (BL), Shelby Browning (BL) 'Coaching Staff' Head Coach: Abdul Rashid Abdoujaparov Assistant Head Coach: Robbie Johnson Offensive Coordinator: DeAngelo Berlin Defensive Coordinator:' Charles O'Leary' Special Teams Coordinator: Juan Pablo Mañuel Cortéz Head Trainer: Koji Takahashi 'Schedule' Preseason 1: @ Yisus Preseason 2: vs. 'Mericans Preseason 3: @ Aardvarks Week 1: vs. Monsters Week 2: vs. Aardvarks Week 3: vs. 'Mericans Week 4: @ Magic Week 5: @ Aardvarks Week 6: vs. Yisus Week 7: vs. Magic Week 8: @ 'Mericans Week 9: vs. Monsters Week 10: @ Monsters Week 11: @ Yisus Week 12: @ Magic 'Team Song' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v_cLOwpM54